Armament Red
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Armed with only a single weapon, Chopper takes on his biggest challenge yet. Request story.


The ruler of the night, Nekomamushi was going against Dr. Chopper's orders. He had every incentive to keep the feline mink from hurting himself by sedating him. He rushed to him when he forgot his equipment.

Behind him, was someone with his backpack. It was a reindeer mink named Milky. One look at her and Chopper instantly became lovestruck. Usopp nearby, noticed his behavior.

"Oh, Chopper! Look a little happy, eh?" He teased.

"S-shut up!" He stuttered. "I'm not stiff or anything!" He couldn't get his words out, however the mention of being stiff caught Usopp's ear. He grinned. Milky couldn't help but giggle at the doctor's flustered behavior. She nuzzled him closely, making him stand upright. He held his crotch, having felt his first boner.

"What the hell is this?!" He thought. "I never thought I'd feel this way. All the times of Sanji having erections, especially when we all came back to Shabondy. His penis was so hard, it turned blue! "

He ran to Nekomamushi. "Gotta stay focused," He thought.

The ruler of the night was in a bath, eating lasagna. Chopper saw him and grew angry. "Your wounds are still fresh! Don't let your bandages get wet!" Nekomamushi started singing.

"I need to sedate him…"

He forgot his backpack again. Milky came with it. He saw her and turned away, wanting to avoid another Sanji-esque attack. She gave him the sedative. He injected it into Nekomamushi's stump. It worked in an instant.

"Now to take him to bed." Chopper transformed to his heavy point.

Milky, witnessing it grew just as flustered, admiring his muscles and taller physique. Hearts covered her eyes. Chopper, trying to avoid staring at her noticed. He smelled the air. He paused for a moment before taking Nekomamushi to his bed. He threw him on it and ran back to his potential mate. His boner was present, striking his pants from the front, waiting to burst. She saw him in his brain point, looking at him in a more amorous light.

"Doctor, I've had some problems with my stomach," She said, brushing on him. He was growing hot. "Maybe you can do a thorough exam on me." Her breasts hung from her dress. Immediately, Chopper's nose spewed blood. He held his nostrils down with his hoof.

"I'm becoming Sanji!" He thought.

"Oh, you're hurting, too." She said. She picked him up and took him away to a secluded area. Luffy came in the treehouse, eating and slipped on a puddle of something.

In the bushes near the whale, Milky was tending to Chopper's erection. It throbbed continuously, like a red rocket ready to take off. A little precum leaked from it. She smiled at Chopper and slowly licked it. Being a reindeer, her tongue was long and flexible. She wrapped it around the red rocket, stimulating it. The feeling was nothing like he ever experienced. Even the sweetest cake couldn't invoke this feeling. He was at a loss for words. Milky looked at him, finally going down mouthfirst.

Chopper's entire body shot up. The sensation was overwhelming. He suddenly transformed into his horn point. With his new form, came an increase in size. The red rocket was now the red warhead. It shot up to Milky's tonsils, forcing her to gag.

Chopper in that moment gave in to his animal instinct and held her head down. The warhead exploded, causing a miniature Hiroshima in Milky's throat. The white cloud shot upward after she freed herself from Chopper's reign of terror. He finally ran out of ammo.

"That was…amazing." He thought, breathing heavily. "I see why Sanji's so friendly to Nami and Robin." He saw Milky coughing up his destruction and grew frantic. He ran to her, worried.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" He stopped. Milky's eyes told everything he needed to know.

"Now it's my turn." She bent down to him, presenting herself. She was slowly leaking, spilling her juices on the ground. He sniffed the air and grew amorous. His warhead was charging for another attack on Milky.

"Taste me, my buck. Lap up my nectar with your tongue."

Chopper transformed to his walk point and kneeled down to taste his mate. Her flavor was full, fuller than the fullest cream puff. Even the most succulent shortcake couldn't compare to Milky's taste. It left a sweet aftertaste on Chopper's tongue, similar to the cotton candy he was known to love.

No.

Cotton candy was no longer his favorite treat. It was his newfound doe that satisfied his sweet tooth. He would now be known as "Milky Lover" Tony Tony Chopper.

He sucked up her juices, causing her to release more. She moaned, losing her composure. Chopper kicked his pants off his leg, revealing what appeared to be his rapier, red and slender. He was ready to face the monster in the cave of his love, the cervix.

The cervix was a monster that harbored a dangerous secret: Childbirth. It was the reason many men who let their primal urges take over became husks regretting every moment of their bout of lust and love.

But for Chopper, it was his primary mission. He went to survey the cave, before striking headfirst.

Milky gasped, overwhelmed by his force. He began to thrust and thrust, piercing his rapier into the cave.

"This is amazing!" Chopper thought. "It's so warm, and soft…and tight! My penis is being overwhelmed by her vagina! I've finally become a man! I've mated for the first time! Not even in my old herd, did I have a chance to procreate! I've finally done it!"

Tears fell down his eyes.

"I'm now a man!"

Milky wrapped her arms around his forelegs, holding him in place. "Don't stop," She said. "Keep going, Tony!"

"Of course! I'll never stop!"

His rapier was finally at odds with the cervix. In the center of it, was its weakpoint. He kept thrusting and stabbing Milky's cave. Her muscles wouldn't let him get close to it, but with a small leak of his poison, she started to loosen. The tip of the red rapier struck the center, weakening it.

Milky got on the ground, affected by it. Chopper transformed into his heavy point, and his rapier became a massive missile, expanding the cervix. Milky was holding her mouth out, unable to make any movements.

Chopper had her under his control.

The cave of Milky became the site for Chopper's final attack. His red missile was building up energy, ready to detonate. He picked her up by the legs and thrusted up and down, spreading her insides with each thrust.

"This is amazing!" She thought. "He was so cute when I first saw him, but to have such a manly demeanor hidden within…he's a true alpha male! My body is hot, my head is spinning, and I can't even think these thoughts!"

As she got her thoughts out, Chopper clenched her legs.

The red missile was ready to explode.

It was a sight no one could fathom. To call it an ejaculation was an insult. If the explosion in Milky's mouth was Hiroshima, the explosion in her womb was the end of the world. With no regrets, the world came to an end.

Chopper and Milky climaxed together, releasing the explosions of their bodies respectively. Seventeen years worth of semen released at once, shooting inside of her. The cloud left a gloppy mess, pouring down from Milky's cave, resembling her namesake. She was catching her breath, having her first time with the doctor of the infamous Straw Hats, who too, experienced his first time. The two nuzzled closely.

"Thank you, Doctor. Your treatment helped me greatly."

"So did yours."

The next morning, it was confirmed that Luffy would go to save Sanji from Big Mom. With him was Chopper, Nami, Pedro and Brook. They set off to the Sunny. Before leaving, Milky nuzzled him more affectionately, Chopper following suit.

With a newfound confidence, he embarked on the journey to Totland with his crewmates.


End file.
